Looking for her past
by Raven2evil
Summary: Ravens a little girl and she's saved by a demon that usally hates humans but finds an intrest in her all though she's not a human. He helps her figure out who she is over time and get's to like her more. Long story but very good. Rated for safty.
1. Saving her

_**Looking for one's past**_

She walked down the sidewalk fear filling her eyes. She constanly was looking behind her like she was scare of something.

"Stop that child," a bystandered yelled running after her.

She screamed and started running.

"Get back here you," another yelled infront of her as she turned and ran across the street.

"Leave me alone, she yelled as they started cetching up with her.

"We're trying to help you, will you calm down."

"No leave me alone," she screamed as the ground started the shake and she still could run on what seemed to be a high level earthquake.

A building started to clapose and she was just getting under it when I grabbed her and stood a few feet from the building.

"Relax your safe now."

She sighed and feel asleep on my shoulder, she was nothing but a little kid but who the heck was she running from.

"All right hand her over," the same two guy's said standing infront of me.

"And who are you to treat her like that and tell me to hand her over."

"Because she's to young to stay out her on the streets. We're taking her to an orpanage."

"No wonder she was runing. Don't worry i'll take her from her, I think I can help her more than an stupid foster home can."

"If we didn't have a law to follow we'd let you but we can't do that."

"Mommy, Daddy where are you," she said still asleep.

"Not happening. She's staying with me. K later," he said jumping onto a building and running from each one.

A couple hours later:

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was thinking loudly or at least trying to, it was like she lost something in her mind that was imporant to her.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you here? this isn't funny I don't want to go with those guys."

"It's all right kid your safe here," I said as I soon stood in front of the bed.

"Go away i'm not comeing," She ducked under the sheets shaking; whispering for them to help her then she relized she didn't remeber who they we're.

It was all so clear to me though at that point I wish it wasn't. She started crying she knew why they where after her and she had no choice but to go with them.

"You don't have to go with them you can stay with me if you want; unless you want to be an orhapn the rest of your life. "

"I want my parents."

"How can you find them if you don't remeber who they are," I said and sat on the edge of the bed.

She poped out of the sheets only a few tears falling.

"I know who they are!"

"Really, then who are they then."

"Um. well. I don't know I can't remeber anything. The last thing I remeber is those guys chasing me," she said starting to cry again and I picked her up.

"It's all right you don't have to go through all of this. You can stay with me, nobody will hurt you here."

"But won't they-," she didn't get to finsh before someone was trying to breack down the front door.

* * *

Ha ha. the ultimate cliffy i've done it now! Please review this story is based on me and my feelings so please don't leave me hanging.


	2. Goverment breack in

Okay I thought i'd go with the idea someone gave me to explain how they meet and then how they get to know ech other more as she grows. I made it a little more complicated so don't hate me for not using you idea exctaly.

* * *

"Excatly what I was going to say. It wouldn't be long before they came for me."

"Say here and be quiet," I said putting her down and rushing out the room.

"She's in here," a couple of guys said at the window.

The glass was instanly shattered over the bed luckly not far enough to hit her. They instanly where trying to grab her.

"Leave me alone," she screamed and the house began to shake.

"Damn it another earthquake," I ran to her and picked her up and was soon at the back of the house.

The door broke down and she screamed again so high pitched the glass broke.

"Calm down you safe with me; I promiss it."

We were soon surronded by them.

"Hand her over now," One said steping foward.

"No," she screamed and he was thrown into a wall.

"Shh. Relax i've got you. Relax; sleep it'll all be over before you know it," I said and she soon was as sleep in my hands.

"What did that?"

"He's trying to portect her i'll bet it was him."

"Hand her over now!"

I noticed the alarm filling her.

"Relax little one you are safe in my arms. They will not touch you and live with it," I said but the alarm and fear was still there and growing.

"Why would you froce something on a child so small? She'll be better off here. I will sign for her if I have to but you will not take her from me."

"Can't let that happen," One said steping foward to the piont where he was right infront of me. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Come now just hand her over," he said reaching for her.

The fear in her grew and again the earth started to move. Something wasn't right about this it wasn't naturally for this many earthquakes to apper like this.

"Huh. Idot you've got to be gentle with it."

"Come on sweetie, come with us."

"No leave me alone."

Suddenly they all started glowing with a black arua and where thrown out the house. I took the oppertunity and ran out the house running to a sacred building my brother's friend used to get back to our world. I jump through it and landed on the other side.

* * *

Okay for anyone know who saved her yet. Just so you know the person who saved her is who's Pov it is. and this story is a mix just so you know.


	3. Never seen smile

"Mi'lord your back," All his severnts gretted him as he walked up to his castle.

"Oh who's this cutie," one said steping foward.

"Go away."

"Relax your safe here. They can't get you here."

"Where are we?"

"Fedual japan. 500 years in the past where they can't get you."

"Great. How am I gonna find my parents now!"

"We'll go back later but we've got to get them off our trail for now. We'll find them."

"There are others here."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She jumped from my shoulder and ran outside. I followed her and soon found out what she was talking about.

"Told you."

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha look at the little girl he has with him. I know her and her mother. Something must have happened we've got to get her back," Kagome told him.

"Inuyasha what do you want now."

"What are you doing with the girl?"

"Raven come here," Kagome called to her.

"Kagome," she ran to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing her Kagome?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"He saved me from these guys that where after me."

"Your kiding right. Sesshomaru helped someone," Inuyasha and Miroku asked astonished.

"Oh cool he's got dog ears."

"Will you shut up!"

"Inuyasha sit! She's just a kid," Kagome said as he fell to the floor.

"Sesshomaru what happened? Where's her mom?"

"Don't know where her mom is she dosen't even remeber them. The goverment was after her-."

"The goverment!"

"They where trying to put her in an orpange. I thought i'd help her out."

"Your kiding! This isn't good."

"I bet you he's just using that as an excuse to keep her."

"No he's not!"

"Raven calm down we don't need you to get mad now. We've had enough damage around us."

"What?"

"Yeah what are you talking about," Raven chimed after him.

"So you don't know yet that'd explain it. You can cause something to happen and not even know it."

"Your talking non sence."

"Really? Then watch this, Songo."

She walked over to them.

"Could I hold her?"

"Oh course," Kagome replied.

"No!"

"Oh relax i'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's excatly what those guys said."

"Come now do I really look all that dangerous."

The ground started shaking again more then usal though.

"What's happening Kagome?"

"See her fear is contributing to what we would see as an earthquake but it's really her shaking."

"Oh come now you've got to be kinding me."

Songo was instanly thrown back by the same black arua I saw earlier.

"That same arua. Don't tell me that was her."

"Excatly. Raven new we were here before you did also because of her mind link. She can scence people."

"And how excatly can she do this?"

"She got it from her parents. Duh. All of her race has it."

"You say that like she's a total diffent race. She is human right."

"Not even close. She's an Azerathen. A great race to side from."

"Mi'lord what are those people doing here," Rin asked stading behind him.

"Oh Rin. Not entirly sure; what you come here for again."

Raven Pov:

"They came to tell you about some challnge another demon has set for you. But since they couldn't find you they told Inuyasha in order to tell you. And he plans on helping out a little all thought he's not sure who to-."

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Hey just cause you want to help your brother doesn't mean you got to yell at me!"

"When I get my hands on you!"

"Kagome stop him!"

"Inuyasha sit."

"Kagome," she yelled as he hit the floor instanly.

"She might be useful seeing all Inuyasha dose is think. Now we can moniter him better."

"Wait you read his mind Raven?"

"No the idot was thinking loudly I can't help it if I over heard his thoughts. At first I heard him say he wasn't going to tell him so he could avoid it so I thought i'd just help him out a little."

"Yeah thanks," he said wanting to hit me I could see it in him.

"Don't even think about it dogboy. I swear if you-."

"Don't call me that," he yelled and hit me in the back of the head.

"Inuyasha."

"Fine be like that see if I care," I said covering him up.

"Um Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"By Inuyasha," I yelled and threw him as far as could.

"Jerk!"

"Wow you've gotten better at this."

"I like her, someone can actually teach Inuyasha a lesson. Kagome she is staying with us right, I mean your not letting her stay with Seeshomaru," Shippo asked smiling.

"That's not really my chosse," She said as I spoted him starting to walk away.

"Hey where you going," I yelled running after him.

"Huh?"

"What do you say we take the challnge we make a pretty good team if you ask me."

"And you all of a sudden so confaint, I gessus your power is with your friends. Sure i'm in;you sure your up to it," he said with a smile;i could tell it was rare for him to smile by the way the others reacted.

* * *

Ph she got him to smile isn't that cute. Please review. Need more ideas.


	4. You must kill them

Raven's Pov:

"I don't really think you should be fighting a demon at your size. I mean-."

"Dude if you had to hide anything from the goverment that would be the first thing you would hide."

"All right if you say so," he said and I jumped of his shoulder and into the air.

"So do we have a stratigy," I asked floating infront of him.

"You can fly to?"

"I gessus you really been praticing Raven."

"Of coruse but it's hard to stay up here."

"We don't really need a starigy it just happens."

"Oh cool head on fight. I like your style."

"Not just my style most of us fight that way."

"So what are we standing around for lets go."

"Standing isn't really the right word for it," he said and started walking toward a forest.

"What's that supposed to mean," I yelled and hit the ground.

"Great not again. Hey wait for me," I yelled runing after him.

I ran ahead of him to an opening in the forest and found to guys there.

"Oh cool."

"What have we here?"

"I say we use her s bait."

"The chances of him caring are slim."

"It'll be worth the shot."

"Raven get back her we don't need you getting hurt now," he called out to me.

"All right i'm comeing," I said and turned around.

"Oh no you don't," One of them said and grabbed me and I let out a high shriek.

"Raven!"

"Let me down you big jerk i'll have you know-."

"You talk to much," he said covering my mouth.

Put her down," he said standing infront of him.

I grabbed his arm and flipped over throwing him into a tree.

"All right. That'll teach you!"

"Raven I told you not to run off."

"I know I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"sure enough you'll be sorry," Another one said stricking at me.

"Raven!"

I put up a sheild just in time to bounce the attack back at him.

"I've so got to get use to that."

"Raven here now."

I nodded and ran behind him. He brought a huge swoard and the next thing I knew I was dreaming about someone.

When I woke up I was in a werid room. I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I sighed and sliped through the door.

"Shessomaru where are you?"

"Oh your a wake. Come with me," A strange girl around my size said.

"Where's Shessomaru; i've never seen you before?"

"Don't worry you safe her master Naroku will take care of you."

For some reason i belived her and i followed her.

"Master?"

"Yes Kanna?"

"She has awaken Woulld you like me to bring her in?"

"Sure i'd like to see who Kagura claims to have so much power."

"Yes master."

I followed her in the room it looked like a dojo. I remeber them from somewhere but I wasn't sure where.

"No offense but mister Shessomaru's castlle is a lot cooler then this place. So what where we here for again."

"Hello little one," I heard a voice say.

I looked over and saw him I knew him but from where why is it that I knew his face.

"Hi um. Would you happen to know where Shessomaru is?"

"At his castle not paying any mind that he left you out there with those two."

"He wouldn't he's not like that."

"He hates humans most demons do. All though your not a human he sees you as one."

"Yeah i'm sure. Listen um if you could like show me the way out of this place i'll just go home this place is werid anyway I rather be in an orphange then in this stupid world. He was over rated anyway."

"Why would someone with such power want to go back to a place like that."

"Cause this place is a freack show, demons, half-demon demon-slayer. This place is worse then the circus."

"In some cases that is true here lets make a deal if you can kill Inuyasha and his brother Sesshamru then I can get you out of here."

"But Inyusha's Kagomes bestfriend and Sesshomaru-."

"I know get rid of all of them every last one of them."

"But I can't kill Kagome she's like my sisster."

"You want to get out don't you?"

"Yes. Fine i'll do it but you better keep your word or you'll be joining them."

"I would never think of such a thing. Now go and find them."

I transported out of the room and was outside I ran trying to find Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?"

"Naruko got his hands are there's no telling what he's got her doing," I heard Sesshomarus voice not to far and ran towards him.

I ran into him and knocked him over.

"Sesshomaru yes I found you!"

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"Yeah i'm fine," I half lied, I was fine pyshicaly but I was crush emotionaly.

"I know he wouldn't just let you go like that. What he say?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing really. Where are the others?"

"Out looking for you."

"We've got to find them i've got to talk to Kagome."

"What is she your sister or something?"

"Not really but we see it that way."

"All right let's go find them."

* * *

Okay someone asked some questions so i'm taking the time to answer them because i'm nice like that.

Well Kagome's mom and Raven's mom are friends from way back and some times Kagome comes over and babysits Raven.

They've only heard rumors about them truely Kagome is the only one that knows the truth about them.

You know how Sesshomaru helps rin in the show it's pretty much the same thing. Yeah in my story it's way out of character for him he let rin stay because she was an orpahan but he's helping Raven because he actually wans to which is a first and she got him to smile can you say way out of character.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome where are you," I yelled floating above the trees.

"I dobt you gonna find her up there," He said and I floated down.

"It's called a higher view."

"M'i Lord wait up what's the rush," I heard a strange voice yell from behind us.

"Inuyasha slow down we're not gonna find her at this rate."

"Kagome," I said running toward her voice Shessomaru keeping up with me.

I stoped just before them.

"All right I finnaly stoped."

"Where've you been Raven?"

"If you knew you wouldn't be to happy about it."

"Kagome we've got a problem big one too And I dobt i'll be let out of it," as big bees surpnded us.

"Naroku. What the hell dose he want," Inuyasha questioned.

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal," he said and looked at me supisouisly.

"Raven you've got your chance," a lady yelled above us.

"Kagura? Somethings not right here."

"Raven what happened? What is this all about?"

"Bet you she made a deal with Naroku to get free from his grip," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha quiet. Raven talk to me what happened?"

"You had orders didn't you he can take your life as easily as he let you go," Kagura said as she landed behind me.

"I won't do it," I said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't do it!"

"You don't really have a choice. Your life is in his hands."

"Then why don't you do it. Why have me do it your stronger then I am. Or is it just because you've failed so many times he puts more trust in me to do it then you. Are you really that pithitic?"

"You worthless little brat."

"Maybe but not to him i'm worth more then you are. You've failed about 50 times in the last six months. That's harsh no wonder he dosen't trust you."

"Shut up," she yelled trying to hit me when I grabbed her hand and threw her into a tree.

"Done yet. Don't make it 51 time to someone like me and your what like 1000 years older then me that's sad."

"Why you," She didn't even take the time to finsh it before she was tring to hit me again.

I dogged every move and finnaly got the chance to kick her in the stomach sending her flying.

"Come on i'm not even trying and i've yet to use my powers. Don't tell me this is the best you can do."

"You've got a lot of nevre kid."

"Yeah I get that a lot not entirly sure I care though."

"Trust me you'll learn to," she said holding up a small jewel.

"Wow i'm so scared what are you gonna do throw it at me. Trust me if I wanted a gem I could all ways just make one myself."

She only laughed and flicked the gem toward me. It semed to shot for me and I jumped into the air thinking I devoied it. It hit my neck and I instanly fell to the ground. Pain rounded me inside and out becomeing a living thing in my body. I couldn't move or talk the best I could do was start at the sky.

"Up girl," she said and my body got up filling kme with alarm.

"No, this can't happen. I've got to brake free," I yelled in my mind.

"Now you have a job to do."

"No let me go," I yelled out my body moving toward them.

"No use fighting it girl you can't win this one."

My body was shaking the fight over exsustating.

"Raven!"

"Kagome don't she can do this."

"Kagome run please you've got to get out of here," I yelled to her in my mind closing in on them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome please you've got to run," I yelled but she wouldn't budge.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound"

"Kill the girl first but make sure it torture."

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd"

"Kagome please run."

"What is she doing," Inuyasha asked as she steped forward.

"And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight"

I yawned sleep over-comeing me.

"Kill her now!"

I stood in front of her trying to fight it of trying to stop myself from hurting her.

"KAgome please i'm begging you," I said softly gaining control for a while.

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories"

She bent down to me tears in her eyes.

"Kagome you've got to run. I can't do this I can't hurt you. Please you have to get away from me."

"I can't," she sried and hugged me tightly.

"Kill her now!"

"'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight,"

she sang and I grew a dark arua around her.

"And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as it dug into her ripping her completly.

"No stop it, please stop," I yelled trying to gain control and get away from her but she held me to her.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd," she cried out softly her pain becoming mine.

"Kagome," I yelled her skin spliting more.

"And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...," she sang and my eyes became heavy and my body once num with pain became limp.

"Kagome please run."

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight," she finshed the song and I was out of it and unable to control yet tears still fell from my face.

Sesshomarus POV:

"No how'd you do that!"

"It's all right Raven we're safe now. We're safe now," she said and passed out too.

"Inuyasha get them to Kade I'll deal with her."

"I don't think so Inuyasha," Kikyo said comeing out of the forest.

"Kikyo not now."

"The kid does not belong to you hand her over."

"No YOu will no her."

"Inuyasha you can't keep me from her hand her over."

"Never."

"Look if you don't give me my child I will kill you Kikyo's form is nice but this is bissunse hand her over."

"Don't know what your pulling Kikyo but your not getting her," he said and grabed them.

Inuyasha's POV:

I ran through the forest dogdeing every attack she threw at me yet ahe never used an arrow.

"Hey mutt you learn you can't take care of Kagome yet!"

"Koga shut up and help me out here there won't be a kagome if this keeps up any longer!"

"Give her to me I can take her to Kade."

"No just get Kikyo of my back I can handle the rest."

"Got you know," she said and grabbed me.

"Hands of wrench," a voice yelled and an arrow that was shot made her drop me.

I gained my balance and continued running Kikyo soon next to me.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Inuyasha."

"More like you do. We'll deal with it when we're not being hunted."


End file.
